As Fast As I Can
by RockyGlenn
Summary: Silena is worried about Beckendorf going off to blow up the Princess Andromeda. A Silendorf oneshot.


"It'll be fine, Silena." Beckendorf said, sitting down next to her in the sand. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Percy and I are going to come back safe. I promise." Silena took a deep breath and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Charlie, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Silena said quietly. "When you fell out of that tree in the woods and hurt your head, I was worried sick. How do you think I'm going to act when you come back and you're all beatup and bruised?" Silena paused and took a deep breath. "Or if you don't come back at all?" She muttered. Beckendorf sighed and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Silena..." Beckendorf said, giving her a little squeeze. "Percy and I sneak on, plant the bomb, sneak off. The cruise ship blows up and takes, Kronos and all the other baddies with it."

"What if you get caught? Or what if monsters know you're coming? Or what if they set off an alarm? Or what if-" Beckendorf interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. He felt her respond and lean into him, kissing him back. Beckendorf took her hand and held it in his, her small nimble fingers curling around his large calloused hands. He pulled away a little and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I just...I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said quietly, her hair falling into her eyes. Beckendorf smiled a little and brushed the black hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You won't." Beckendorf said in the same quiet tone before kissing her forehead. "You've seen Percy fight. You've seen me fight. Some monsters aren't going to stop us." She took a deep breath and moved her head to his shoulder, leaning her forehead on his strong shoulders.

"You can't just let me be worried?" Silena said with a small chuckle. Beckendorf laughed and pulled away a little, looking into her eyes. He took a deep breath and kissed her.

"No." He said simply after a moment. She blinked at him before giggling and slipping her arms around his neck.

"You are not nice, Mr. Beckendorf." She said, flashing her brilliantly white smile full of perfect teeth.

"Do you like that name?" He asked, running his fingers along her arms. Silena tilted her head a little.

"It's fine, I suppose. It's a strong name." She said, kissing him on the lips. "I call you Charlie anyway, Charlie."

"Well, about Beckendorf." He said, exchanging her kisses with his own. "I was wondering if you might want it. Eventually." He asked quietly, putting his hands on her hips. Silena paused and pulled away.

"Are...Are you asking what I think you're asking?" She said quietly. Beckendorf thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am. What do you think?" Beckendorf asked, his eyes telling a mix of emotions that he was trying to hide in the rest of his face. Silena just stared at him for what felt like the longest time and then finally tackled him into the sand, her lips pressed tightly to his.

"Yes! Of course. Charlie, I...yeah!" She said quickly. Beckendorf laughed and slipped his arm around her, holding her close. She snuggled into him, putting an arm around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. They laid there like that, listening to the sound of the waves coming in and out and listening to the sounds of each other's breathing. Beckendorf danced his fingers along her arm and after a moment she seemed to fall asleep. It wasn't for very long when she was awoken by Beckendorf getting up.

"Beckendorf, it's time to go." Clarisse walked onto the beach with a jet black pegasus in tow. "Everything's in the saddle bag." Beckendorf nodded and stood up, helping Silena to her feet.

"Come home quickly, Charlie." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest. Beckendorf put his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I will. As fast as I can." He said, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Silena." He said quietly, lifting her chin up and kissing her lips.

"I love you, too." She said as they finally broke apart. "Tell Percy I say hey." She said with a smile.

"Will do. Goodbye, Silena." He said before taking off into the sky, a black figure going further and further away until disappearing over the horizon.

"Come on, Silena. I think Annabeth has a report to share." Silena nodded softly and let Clarisse put an arm around her before walking back to camp.

"Please be okay, Charlie. For my sake." She mumbled under her breath as she adjusted her charm bracelet and closed her eyes. "You just have to." 


End file.
